


Birthday gift

by LeoScorpio



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cause I could just imagine it happening, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoScorpio/pseuds/LeoScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That birthday gift that Spencer and Jack got him for his last birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I can so see happening... Unbeta'ed, scribble scribble :)

“Reid, my office, now!”

As one very annoyed looking Aaron Hotchner turned around and walked back into his office, four pairs of eyes turned from him to Spencer Reid. Spencer looked after Hotch, confused frown on his face, hands frozen over his go bag.

At almost the same time four eyebrows lifted.

“Reid, what did you do?” Morgan was the first to speak.

“I…I… Nothing! I don’t know.”

The sound of shutters closing had five heads turning back to Hotch’s office.

“Reid!”

Spencer stumbled to his feet, almost pushing over his coffee. In his attempt to keep it from spilling over the clothes that were spread over the surface of his desk, he hit a pile of books already on the edge, that now went crashing to the floor.

Reid hesitated: should he pick up the books or…

“REID!!!”

Okay, that was the ‘you have one second to do as I say’ tone of voice, and Reid almost ran up to Hotch’s office, leaving four confused co-workers in his wake.

 

“Close the door.”

Spencer turned and closed the door, the last thing he saw in the bull pen four faces with expressions varying from confusion to pity.

Turning back, he found Hotch not behind his desk, but at the coffee table, the contents of his go bag spread over it, as if he had been looking for something.

Okay, definitely not good, they had ‘wheels up’ in fifteen and Hotch was always the first one ready. Ready did not mean an empty go bag, with its contents strewn around.

“Spencer.”

Spencer looked up from the bag to Aaron’s face.

“You repacked my go bag last weekend, didn’t you?”

“Erm, yes, I think so, you asked me to, because you were with Jack and you were…”

“You remember when you went birthday shopping for me with Jack, and I got a new dress shirt?”

“Yeah, yeah, the shirt with Captain America printed on it, Jack saw it in a shop window when we were on our way to the book store to go and see if we could find you the newest Tom Clancy, and he remembered Garcia calling you Captain America when we were at Rossi’s a few weeks ago, and he had asked me at the time why she called you that and I had explained him and shown him pictures and he remembered when we walked past, so we thought it would be this cool and funny birthday gift for you, you know, something that would make you smile and we agreed that you would probably never wear it, but it would still be fun to try and make you wear it, maybe at Halloween sometime, and then you could, sort of, be Captain America, and I could wear my Star Wars robes and Jack…”

“Spencer…”

Spencer stopped talking and looked at Aaron.

“Do you remember, later that evening, promising me something?”

Oh. Ah. Huh.  
A smile tickled Spencer's face.

“I… Ah…. Yeah….?” It came out more as a question than as a confirmation.

“You promised me, that you would get the shirt dry-cleaned and then you would put it with the rest of the Halloween stuff, so there would be no chance that it would ever get between my normal, regular, daily, clothes, and so there certainly would be no chance AT ALL, that it would ever find its way into my go bag……..”

Spencer’s eyes travelled down to the surface of the coffee table. He lowered his head slightly, but not before Aaron could see the corner of his mouth twisting in a desperate attempt to keep from laughing.

“Spencer, you are so not getting any for the next few weeks!”


End file.
